


Count The Stars, Lay Them Down For Love

by trashy_chocolate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (kinda), And rich is the boy who hung the stars, But not quite, Celestial AU, Fluff, Jeremy centric, Jeremy cries a lot, Jeremy is the Moon, M/M, Michael is the Sun, Mild Angst, Post canon, Rated T for Language and Implied Sexual Content, References to Depression, Reincarnation, Rich's lisp isn't phoneticized, fuck u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_chocolate/pseuds/trashy_chocolate
Summary: Legend told of two boys, one in the sun and one in the moon. Parallels, polar opposites, one eternally happy and the other endlessly sad. Elders tell tales of their journeys across the sky each day and night, longing to be with their lover.But the legends often forgot a third boy, the moon's other lover. One who ran and laughed and played and sprinkled stardust across the horizon.-(OrJeremy, Rich, and Michael hang out on a trampoline, eat pizza, kiss, and may or may not be human reincarnations of celestial beings.)





	Count The Stars, Lay Them Down For Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this was originally "McPenis" so as you can see I have high standards  
> Please don't kill me for taking a twist on the usual "Jeremy is the moon and Michael is the sun" aus

_ Legend often told of a little boy who lived on the moon. His dancing made it turn, waxing and waning. When he cried, his tears would fall to earth and fill the tides, causing storms and crashing waves against the shores.  _

_ Some cursed at the moon boy for sinking their ships in his sadness, how his ocean of tears stole their parents and their brothers, their friends and their homes. They blamed their misfortune on his endless crying, failing to realize that he could hear them, and it only served to make him hurt more. _

_ Others did their best to make him happy, sending gifts into the ocean for him and saying prayers at night to "please , don't cry, think of the sun and the stars and how happy they can make you."  He couldn't come to the ground and thank them for their gifts and kind words, but it helped him nonetheless.  _

_ The same legends spoke of a boy who lived in the sun, giving light and warmth to the earth through his rays of happiness. The sun boy was warm, always filled with happiness and love.  _

_ He was the perfect contrast to the moon boy. _

_ Though the two rarely saw each other as they danced across the sky each day and night, the fleeting glances they caught were cherished forever. Sometimes, though a rare occurrence, the moon boy would stride across the sky during the day, just to see his happy counterpart up close. The love they felt could be blinding, should one look at it for too long. Human eyes were never meant to comprehend the emotion of celestial beings. _

_ There was one thing the legends often left out though. A third boy, one made of stardust, running around the sky and searching for his lovers. He would leave bits of light scattered across the sky at night for the moon boy to see, a reminder of his love, even when they couldn't be with each other.  _

_ These lights shone as stars, arranged in little patterns to remind the moon boy of things they'd done together, or silly adventures they'd watched humans go on, something to make him laugh while the night passed.  _

_ At night, the third boy would stay with the sun boy, leading him across the dark side of the earth while the moon crossed the sky. The sun boy could not look up, for then his light may become blinding, shining at the wrong time of day. But his other lover was there to keep him company in the meantime. _

_ During the day, the third boy sat with the moon boy as they watched the sun travel. They laughed about the stars he'd hung the night before, shared kisses with a light shining between the two of them that may rival that of the sun. They held each other, one using his starlight to try and push through the other’s seemingly eternal heavy heart. They always made sure to share one parting embrace before the moon boy had to rise for the night, leaving his lovers together, away from him.  _

_ But he had the stars to get him though it. _

 

“Hey, Jer, that cloud kinda looks like a penis.”

“McDick,” Jeremy giggled. “It's a McFucking McDick.”

“McPenis,” Rich whispered, mock-awe filling his voice. He turned his head to look at Jeremy, who was lying next to him on the trampoline. 

“McPenis,” Jeremy parroted, nodding sagely. 

Rich sat up, spreading his arms in the air.

“Miic-peeeee-niiiiiisss!” He stretched out the syllables, which really only served to make the word sound more ridiculous.

“McPick that McDick,” Jeremy said, still laying down as he put his hand on Rich’s thigh.

“McPick  _ my  _ McDick.”

“You two are gross.”

They jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Michael standing outside the trampoline with two cardboard boxes and a plastic bag.

“I got the pizza, lemme in.”

Rich leaned over and unzipped the net wall around the trampoline, making room for Michael to toss in the pizza boxes and sodas, then take off his shoes and crawl in himself.

“You got the right pizzas, right,” Rich said, to verify, and totally not because he knew his pronunciation of the word “pizzas” would make Jeremy laugh.

(It worked.)

“Yup,” Michael replied, setting his glasses on the rim of the trampoline and zipping the net closed. “Half pineapple  half pepperoni for us, and breadsticks for Jer.”

Rich flung the pizza box open, grabbing a pineapple slice and putting it on a paper plate from the drink bag. 

“Still can't believe you like bread sticks better than  _ actual pizza,  _ Jeremy.”

“I know, right,” Michael said, taking a pepperoni slice for himself. “He's terrible. I hate him.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Jeremy laughed dryly as he took a breadstick out of his box.

“Fuckin saaaaame,” Rich said, words garbled by the pizza in his mouth.

“Oh my god, why are you two so depressing to be around?”

“Serotonin machine broke,” Jeremy said, trying (and failing) to keep his voice monotone, and he and Rich burst into a fit of giggles. 

 

Later that night, the three have dragged blankets out onto the trampoline in Michael's yard, and they're curled up in a cuddle pile. Rich's leg is thrown over Jeremy's leg, his hand on Jeremy's chest underneath his shirt. Michael has his arm under Jeremy's neck, and their legs are tangled together under the blankets. 

It's dead silent, save for the chirping of crickets and the boys' soft breathing. They can hear each other's hearts beating, and it is welcome company in the quiet night.

“Do you guys, ever, like… get weird memories,” Jeremy asks, breaking the silence.

“Whuh?” Rich lifts his head off Jeremy's shoulder to look at him in confusion. 

“I mean, like, sometimes I remember these weird things, and it's me, but it's also not? Like, people yelling at me for killing their children, and they're really far away and I can barely hear them but what they're saying still hurts.” 

“I have no clue what you're talking about,” Michael mumbles, but he's only half present in the conversation. 

(Really, he knows what Jeremy means, but it's different. He has freaky moments where he remembers being really bright, or people saying weird prayers to him, or a boy made of stardust talking to him so he doesn't look up. But he'd sound insane if he ever said that out loud, so he keeps his mouth shut.)

“No, no, it- it makes sense,” Rich says, confusing both of them. “Like, I have these weird dreams where I'm making constellations and something's telling me I have to do it to make the moon happy or some shit. It's fucking weird, but I get it.”

“Huh. Well, it's pretty freaky,” Jeremy mumbles, and Rich drops his head back onto his shoulder. Jeremy presses a soft kiss to his forehead, then turns and does the same to Michael. “Whatever it is, we can talk about it in the morning. Night, guys.”

“Night, babe,” Michael and Rich reply in unison. Their voices fade, Rich's breath tickling his neck as all three of them drift off to sleep.

And somewhere, up in the sky, the stars they hung years ago still shine, a symbol of their everlasting love. 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is shit but I thirsty for validation so pls comment????


End file.
